헤어지는 날 A Good bye
by Lee Joong B
Summary: Love... Hate... obsession... Yukimra doesn't know much about any of these, but starts feeling the need to see Masamune. A story that was expired by a the song of Super Junior Korean boy band "A Good bye" Get to know a story behind a love song and a confussion between love and necesity...


헤어지는 날/ A 'Good 'bye

This Story was inspired by the song "A 'Good 'bye "by Super Junior and the pairing of Date Masamune and Sanada Yukimura. I don't any of the characters in this story and more important I do not own the song of Super Junior or anything related, I just came up with the story ^^

**Bolds= Thoughts and in Masamune's case English is being used ^^**

_**Italics in bold and normal are lyrics from the song. **_Enjoy 3

_**No matter the pain… I still like it, because now I'm going to see you… **_

"Danna… Are you ok?" Sasuke asked looking at Yukimura confused by why the Crimson warrior had stopped spearing.

"Hah? Oh yeah I'm alright Sasuke, I just…" Yukimura replied looking to the blue sky as if something was going to fall from it.

"You just, what?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow

"I was just thinking that I haven't been in a real fight since my fight with Masamune-dono in Sekigahara… I kind of miss that" Yukimura replied touching his chest with his hand

Sasuke "Wait, I don't get it… Do you miss Date Masamune himself or do you miss the pain and excitement of your battles with him?" Yukimura "What do you mean by 'missing Masamune-dono himself'?" Sasuke "Forget it Danna… You never get things anyways"

Sasuke sighed than he walked away from Yukimura

"Wait Sasuke, where are you going?" Yukimura screamed after him

"I have some duties to do, and you are not focused at all in training today so… I should let you get your thoughts in place" Sasuke smiled tilting his head to the side and disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

"What did Sasuke mean by 'getting my thoughts in place'?" Yukimura asked himself scratching his head.

"**It's true that I have been thinking about Masamune-dono to much recently but it's just because I haven't heard about him or Oshu at all… I wonder how he is doing. Probably he is getting ready to conquer Japan or something like it… Could he be thinking about me as much as I am about him?" **Yukimura lay down in the floor of the courtyard looking into the blue sky **"Ahh! Again this odd feeling in my heart, what could it be? I don't feel sick or anything… it just happens when I think about Masamune-dono. Could Sasuke be right and I miss Date Masamune and not the fights with him?" **Yukimura closed his eyes and remembered numerous wonderful memories about the One Eyed Dragon and him. Slowly Yukimura opened his eyes and smiled widely to himself.

"Whatever this feeling is, I kind of like it and I guess Sasuke was right… _Because this time spent living apart, I've missed you_…"

_**With the passing of a period of time, I'll be able to see you being touched once again one day… **_

"Masamune-sama, you received a letter from Sanada Yukimura" Kojuro said holding a piece of parchment.

Masamune was in the middle of his daily training.

"Hah, a letter from Yukimura, are you sure is from him?" Masamune asked before taking the parchment from Kojuro.

"I'm sure it is, my lord" Kojuro stayed still until Masamune told him to leave. Kojuro did a quick bow and walked away.

Masamune sat in the wooden floor of his mansion and started to read the letter.

"**Dear Date Masamune,**

**I'm sorry for the sudden request that I'm going to make you, but I hadn't heard any news for Oshu or you and I was starting to get worried. Not only because you're my rival but you're my friend. I would like you to come over to visit Kai, I can't wait to fight with you again and also I want to tell you something very important. Please let me now your response as soon as you decide. **

**Sincerely, Sanada Genjiro Yukimura" **

"Just a friend ha… tch what a troublesome friend" Masamune couldn't help it but to smirk.

Masamune "Kojuro!" Kojuro "Yes my lord" Masamune "Get ready, we are heading to Kai. We are gonna give Sanada Yukimura a little **surprise**" Kojuro "What, are we really going to Kai right now?" Masamune "Didn't you heard? We are leaving right now! Get everything ready" Kojuro "As you wish, Masamune-sama"

Kojuro turned around and walked away from Masamune.

"We'll see what you have to say Yukimura… This is gonna be a hell of a **party!**"

_**Though my heart may hurt, my lips will still smile on that day…**_

"Danna, you have visits" Sasuke peeked on Yukimura's room and saw him putting on his red Jacket.

"I'll be there in a second, who is visiting us?" Yukimura asked

Sasuke looked at him with a questioning look "Who else? The One Eyed Dragon"

Yukimura's eyes widened and he raced towards the main entrance of the Takeda residence leaving Sasuke behind.

Yukimura's heart was beating hard and fast. He looked around for Masamune but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Sanada Yukimura… Long time no see"

Yukimura turned around to face Date Masamune.

"Masamune-dono!" Yukimura screamed before unconsciously hugging Masamune.

Masamune slightly blushed then he smirked "This is quite a nice welcoming"

Yukimura was brought back to reality and let go Masamune from the hug.

"I-I'm sorry Masamune-dono, I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok, it's not like you attacked me or something… **you see?**"

Yukimura blushed and just nodded in agreement.

Masamune "So what is that that you wanted to tell me?" Yukimura "Oh true! Will you mind if we…" Masamune "If we… what?" Yukimura "If w-we can have a little fight first…"

Yukimura blushed heavily and Masamune couldn't help but to smile.

"**Damn if he isn't cute" **Masamune thought while he ruffled Yukimura's hair "Let's have it then!" Masamune got his six swords out. Yukimura rushed inside to get his spears.

After a few seconds they were facing each other in fighting positions

Masamune "**Are you ready?**" Yukimura "More than ever"

They started to fight, which didn't last long. Soon both of them where sitting in the grass of the courtyard.

"Now, can you tell me what you were going to tell me?" Masamune asked looking at Yukimura into the eye.

Yukimura nodded before taking a deep breath "This might sound odd to you Masamune-dono, but…"

Masamune "But…?"

Yukimura moved closer to Masamune so that their faces where inches away.

"But I can't keep this feeling to myself anymore. At first I didn't knew what it was until I asked Sasuke for advice and… he helped me to understand and now that I know that I-"

Masamune rolled his eye and suddenly kissed Yukimura's lips softly. Yukimura was shocked by Masamune's sudden action, but after a few seconds started to kiss back to which Masamune chuckled. They broke their kiss.

"Now, let's try that again one more time" Masamune grabbed Yukimura's neck to pull him closer and kiss him again, but this time Date slides his tongue in. Yukimura's eyes widened in shock but he doesn't do much to try to push Date away. At some point Yukimura started to explore Date's mouth with his own tongue.

"Hmph"

They broke the kiss to see who had interrupted them. Standing in the a few feet away from them was Kojuro.

"I'm really sorry for interrupting you Masamune-sama, but we must leave immediately" Kojuro looked a little bit uneasy.

"What's the hurry Kojuro?" Masamune asked now holding Yukimura's hand, Yukimura didn't attempt to get off Masamune's grip.

"Oshu is about to be attacked by enemy forces, if we don't hurry, they will destroy it" Masamune's eye opened wide in shock, he let go Yukimura's hand and he quickly stood up.

"Let's go then"

Masamune and Kojuro where getting ready to leave Kai.

"Hmm Masamune-dono…" Yukimura suddenly was standing next to Masamune, who was about to ride his horse.

"Oh Yukimura, sorry we had to leave but I must protect what it's mine" Masamune smiled halfheartedly, he got in his horse.

Masamune looked back at Yukimura who looked about to cry for some reason

"I'll be fine, we'll meet again sometime, **you see?**"

Yukimura just nodded

Masamune "Good 'bye'" Yukimura "Good 'bye' Masamune-dono…"

Yukimura watch them get away

"Masamune wait! Masamune I have to tell you something!"

Masamune didn't heard Yukimura's shouts behind him and continued to get away.

Yukimura fell to his knees and with his hands gripping his lap… Nearly crying…

Sasuke "Danna, what's wrong? Didn't you tell the One Eyed Dragon that you-" Yukimura "No, I didn't have a chance to tell him, and for some reason I feel like this Good bye is the last one…"

_**On that day, unable to express my love for you, this is the day my heart cannot be stilled. This is the day of the break up… **_

Several days passed until the news that Oshu was safe reached Yukimura's ears and also that Date Masamune had been seriously injured during the fight.

_**There's no need for a headache, now I love you this way**_

"That is impossible Sasuke! The Date Masamune that I know would never suffer of such injuries" Yukimura screamed so loudly that Sasuke had to cover his ears

"Relax danna relax, there's no need to scream I'm right here, well that's the information that my ninjas got and they never make mistakes" Sasuke responded a little bit upset by the distrust from Yukimura

"I didn't mean to offend you or any of your men Sasuke, is just hard to believe that Masamune-dono is seriously ill" Yukimura replied now walking desperately back and forth in the room

"DANNA PLEASE STOP! You're making me nervous" Yukimura jumped in surprise but stopped walking "Now if you are not convinced by my valuable information, then go and find out yourself!" Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Yukimura "That's it!" Sasuke "What now?" Yukimura "I'm going to Oshu!" Sasuke "That's a good idea- What!" Yukimura "You just told me to go and find out myself" Sasuke "Yes, but right now?" Yukimura "I can't wait more time, if Masamune was really injured in battle I want to help him, just like he did when my lord was injured" Sasuke "But-"

Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence since Yukimura walked out of the room

"Ahh… I wonder if he'll ever let me finish my sentences" Sasuke sighed and went after Yukimura.

Yukimura had obtained permission to visit Masamune from his lord, Takeda Shingen, and was now getting ready to leave immediately.

"So what's you plan" Sasuke asked Yukimura who was already in his horse ready to leave.

"Well I just want to make sure he is ok and I will come back to Kai after I see it with my own eyes" Yukimura replied looking at Sasuke who still looked a little annoyed

"That's it? If you're just going for that I can go for myself and tell you how he is" Sasuke said now looking straight to Yukimura's eyes

"What else can it be? I just want to make sure he is alright" Yukimura replied with his common confused look on his face.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke asked with a dumb folded look on his face

"Yes I'm always serious, why all this questions Sasuke?" Yukimura asked Sasuke with a VERY confused look

"You know what Danna, Forget it, and never mind. You better leave now if you want to get to Oshu before sunset" Sasuke sighed "Good luck Danna"

"Thanks for your advice Sasuke; I will come back to Kai as soon as possible" Yukimura started to get away and his figure disappeared in the horizon leaving Sasuke behind

"I wonder if he sometimes just acts like he doesn't know of what I'm talking about… I should go with him just on case" Sasuke started to run after Yukimura as fast as he could in order to catch up with him.

After several minutes Sasuke actually caught up with Yukimura

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Yukimura asked as Sasuke got close to him

"I can't let this continue like this, I'm gonna help you"

"Help me with what?"

"You'll see" Sasuke smiled and they continued their way to Oshu.

When they were just a few miles away from Oshu they decided to slow down a little.

"_With the passing of a period of time, I'll be able to see you being touched once again one day… Though my heart may hurt, my lips will still smile on that day La la la…_"

"What was that Danna? Were you singing?" Sasuke questioned after hearing Yukimura sing a short piece of what it sounded like a sad love song.

"Oh that, it's just a song that I read in a children's book a long time ago" Yukimura replied smiling like a little kid.

"I see, I had never heard you sing before" Sasuke sighed in relief after seeing that they were already in Oshu "Thank god we're here"

They quickly found their way to Masamune's residence since everyone knew him around and everyone seem to like him too.

"Katakura-sama, there are two men outside looking for Masamune-sama, should I let them in?" a soldier reported to Kojuro who was about to enter the house.

"Did they say their names?" Kojuro asked

"Yes sir, they said they were Sanada Yukimura and Sasuke Sarutobi from Kai" the soldier didn't get an answer back since Kojuro had left rushing for the entrance of the mansion

"Oh, Katakura-dono! It's a pleasure to see you again" Yukimura jumped when he saw Kojuro coming

"It's a pleasure to see you both again too, but please come in, my guess is that you're here to see Masamune-sama?" Kojuro asked while he was leading them to the main entrance of the mansion

Yukimura "That's right Katakura-dono, I heard that he is delicate" Kojuro "I wouldn't like to admit it but he is, he wasn't in his five senses when he was fighting, he was quite distracted since we left Kai" Sasuke "He shouldn't had fought on that condition" Kojuro "I though the same but he didn't listened and this is what he got" Yukimura "Can I see him?" Kojuro "Sure let me take you to his room"

Kojuro led Yukimura to Masamune's room, Kojuro knocked on the door

"Who is it?" A weak voice that seemed to be Masamune's asked

"It's me Kojuro, Masamune-sama you have visits"

"Who…?"

"Sanada Yukimura, sir"

"Let him in"

Kojuro opened the door and Yukimura fallowed him inside Masamune's room, Masamune was lying in a futon with visible bandages on his body.

"Hey there, this is quite a nice **surprise**" Masamune sat up slowly since all of his body hurt like hell! Kojuro noticed and tried to help but a deadly glare from Masamune kept him from getting any closer "You can leave Kojuro, leave me and Yukimura alone"

"As you wish my lord" Kojuro did a small bow and left the room leaving them alone.

Yukimura sat on the floor next to Masamune

"How are your wounds Masamune-dono?" Yukimura asked

"What kind of question is that?" Masamune replied looking at Yukimura

"W-what do you mean?" Yukimura asked nervously

"You should ask 'Have you missed me?' first, and in case you were going to ask… Yes, I have missed you so fucking much"

Yukimura blushed heavily and didn't know what to answer. Everything stayed silent for a little, no one looked at each other…

Masamune "Why did you come?" Yukimura "Ah well, I-I was worried for your health" Masamune "That's it? You came all the way from Kai just for that?" Yukimura "Well I thought that was the reason but… Sasuke asked me the same question before coming here and I don't-"

"Do you have an idea of what we did when we were in Kai?" Masamune interrupted Yukimura

"I-I think so…" Yukimura replied in a weak tone

"You think so? That's not a fucking damn answer!" Masamune was starting to get upset "You should know! Or we can stop all this **shit **here and now!"

Yukimura had his hands gripping his lap and almost about to cry

"And what do you want me to say! That I can't get you out of my mind! That every time my heart starts to hurt is because I'm thinking about you! That I love you so much and I'm afraid of it? What is it Masamune?"

Masamune was speechless after what Yukimura just screamed to his face, with only this part of it repeating in his head

"'**That I love you so much and I'm afraid of it!'" **Masamune rolled his eyes and tilted Yukimura's head in order to clean the tears from his eyes.

"That's just what I wanted to hear… You don't need to be scared of it" Masamune looked with a rare gentle smile on his face

"But I-I…"

"Listen, you don't have to be scared, b-because…" Masamune oddly stopped talking and was now staring at the floor

"Because…?" Yukimura asked tilting his head to catch Masamune's sight

"**Shit, **because _I love you this way!" _ Masamune blushed slightly

Yukimura smiled and then Masamune pulled him closer to kiss him.

Yukimura wrapped his arms around Date's neck but he forgot that he was still injured.

"Ah fuck! That hurt!" Masamune yelled broking the kiss and rubbing his neck

"Oh my apologies Masamune-dono! I forgot about your wounds for a moment" Yukimura looked a little worried

"Fuck, don't look at me with that damn cute face" Masamune couldn't stop his smirk to show on his face and he suddenly kissed Yukimura again. Yukimura kissed back as soon as Masamune's tongue was inside his mouth.

"I should let Sasuke know that I'm going to stay here longer than what I thought"

"Common shut up and enjoy the **party**! He'll figure it out later"

"But-"

Before Yukimura could talk more Masamune pulled him so he could be lay next to him on the futon.

Date wrapped his arm around Yukimura's waist and kissed him once again, Yukimura wrapped his arms around Date's neck, this time careful to not hurt him.

"**You rock!**" Date whispered in Yukimura's ear making him shiver

"Masamune… I love you…" Yukimura whispered in Masamune's ear making him blush and open his eye wide.

"Yukimura…"

"What?"

"I love you too…"

_**No matter how painful it is, I will still like it**_

_**This is a blessed moment…**_

**The end **


End file.
